History and lore teach that the shopping cart was invented by Oklahoman Sylvan Goldman, for his grocery store business, the one that became over time Unarco Industries, LLC, the assignee of this disclosure. At present, the American-market, adult, full-size, wire-made shopping cart has a distinctive construction of a frame, casters, basket, hinged back gate and child seat. For more historical information, see the following: Unarco Company History, Unarco Industries LLC, currently found at http://www.unarco.com/history.html; and for more allegedly historically accurate information, Shopping Cart, currently found at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shoppingcart; Smithsonian's History Explorer, History of the Shopping Cart, currently found at http://amhistory.si.edu/thinkfinity/podcast/shoppingcart.m4a. See as well the following patents and patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,896, inventor Sylvan Goldman (original shopping cart); U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,775, inventor same; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,645, inventor same (folding child seat with hinged back gate). For more current information, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,230 issued Aug. 15, 2006, inventor O'Quin, assignee Unarco; U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2014/0159327 published Jun. 12, 2014, on a Shopping Cart, inventors Smith and McMurtrey, assignee Unarco, especially at FIGS. 2-3; U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2013/0307239 published Nov. 21, 2013, on a Shopping Cart and Method of Assembling Same, inventors Smith and McMurtrey, assignee Unarco, especially at its background; and “Manufacturing Shopping Trolleys,” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5hwY1s0O0M, uploaded according to YouTube Apr. 12, 2008.
The following pending patent applications are incorporated by reference in full as if fully set forth in this disclosure: U.S. application Ser. No. 14/098,744, filed Dec. 6, 2013, inventors Smith and McMurtrey, assignee Unarco, also known as U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2014/0159327 published Jun. 12, 2014.
Some consumers may desire a location in a shopping cart to store produce or other fragile goods during shopping, in order to prevent such goods from being crushed under cans, bottles, and other heavy, rigid articles that may be in the cart along with the goods. The child seat is often used for this purpose, but this is not an option when the child seat is in use, such as to carry a child, a purse or bag, etc. Existing shopping carts do not provide this functionality. The present disclosure is provided to address this need and other needs in existing shopping carts. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.